


Имя мое

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Series: драбблы G — PG-13 (2019) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Гендерсвап.





	Имя мое

**Author's Note:**

> Гендерсвап.

Как ее звали было не важно до того самого момента. До него она жила двумя жизнями, которые не пересекались: одну звали «Девочка-паук», у второй имени как будто не было, прочерк, пробел, потому что она с каждым днем словно увядала, застыв в тени первой. До того самого момента.

Она, безымянная, вошла в гостиную, поздоровалась с тетей, не глядя: хотелось поскорее спрятаться в убежище, натянуть маску, вдохнуть полной грудью и выпрыгнуть в окно, в свою другую, будто более настоящую жизнь. Тетя окликнула ее, она обернулась и застыла, словно герой греческого эпоса пред ликом Горгоны. На диване рядом с тетей сидел Тони Старк собственной персоной и в своем дорогущем костюме смотрелся в их простенькой гостиной как пришелец из параллельной вселенной. Из той вселенной, где она была Девочкой-пауком. И фингал Тони ничуть не портил. Скорее уж наоборот. То, что он сказал, стало началом, отправной точкой и одновременно путеводной звездой, красной нитью, что связывает мизинцы людей, предназначенных друг другу.

Он сказал:

— О, я почему-то представлял тебя иначе.

«Я и есть «иначе», — подумала она про себя.

— Как тебя зовут? — он говорил, почти не делая пауз. Тут же продолжил: — Впрочем, не важно.

В тот момент она, кажется, и влюбилась.

— Буду звать тебя Питер, — кивнул Тони сам себе.

Так Питер обрела настоящее имя.

Оно как-то быстро и незаметно захватило всю ее жизнь: Нэд звал ее Пит уже через неделю, и за ним подхватил весь класс. Даже тетя, знавшая ее всю жизнь под первым, ненастоящим именем, легко и быстро перестроилась. Питер не пришлось ее об этом просить. Все случилось само собой, словно Питер по-настоящему родилась лишь в тот момент, и вся ее прошлая история стала недействительна.

Тони представил ее команде именно так: Девочка-паук, Питер Паркер. Команда хором кивнула. Питер ждала вопросов. Ждала, что кто-нибудь начнет выяснять, какое имя стоит в ее документах на самом деле — неужели родители могли назвать девочку мужским именем?.. И не дождалась.

Какое-то время пересечения с командой были минимальны, и Питер расслабилась. Мир будто наконец принял ее. Тони — ее спаситель, ее создатель — всегда был рядом, если не физически, то на связи. Конечно, с этим пришлось поработать, не обошлось без ссоры, потери костюма... Ну, все знают эту историю. Питер искренне считала это необходимым периодом адаптации, после которого все окончательно встало на свои места. 

У Тони появился целый список имен для нее: Питер, Пит, Паучок, мелкая. Каждое из них словно связывало две жизни Питер в одну. Каждое из них связывало ее жизнь с его.

Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Питер казалось, Тони прекрасно понимает и чувствует эту связь. И не о чем тут говорить. 

Окончив школу, она переехала на базу, потому что разве могли быть какие-то варианты? Ее ждала комната — просторная, со всем необходимым, но Питер появлялась в ней нечасто.

Они встречались с Тони утром на кухне, молча завтракали, потому что тихие завтраки — это важно. Затем — шли к нему в мастерскую. Питер в самом деле проходила стажировку у Тони, сколько бы шуток на эту тему ни отпускали остальные Мстители. Она помогала ему с разработками — болтала без умолку, если честно. С новой жизнью у нее будто открылось второе дыхание, ей хотелось разговаривать с Тони, рассказывать ему что-нибудь, сыпать идеями, шутками, глупыми каламбурами, на которые он одобрительно хмыкал. Хотелось быть с ним все время рядом, и он, казалось, хотел того же. Они сидели в мастерской до поздней ночи, и поначалу Питер мужественно отрывалась от работы, ковыляла в свою комнату, падала на кровать и потом долго не могла заснуть. Потому что еще не все. Еще не все, мистер Старк.

Спустя месяцы она стала оставаться с ним.

Они не разговаривали об этом. То есть нет, Тони один раз попытался. Налил себе виски, словно это могло как-то помочь, прочистил горло, почесал затылок, нахмурился, и где-то здесь Питер не выдержала и поцеловала его — уже не в первый раз.

«Тсс, мистер Старк. Зачем говорить глупости, если мы оба знаем».

Он едва заметно кивнул и ответил на поцелуй — тоже не в первый раз.

Они оба знали, что нет слов, которые могли бы точно описать, что между ними происходит и что произошло тогда, в гостиной. Что дернуло Тони дать Питер имя? Наверное, судьба, думала Питер, любуясь Тони за работой. Любуясь им спящим, пьющим, умывающимся, небритым и наоборот — наводящим лоск перед важным приемом. Он всегда ловил этот ее взгляд и понимающе улыбался. Он мог сказать что-нибудь дурацкое, что-нибудь вроде: «Да, я чертовски красив, а ты сейчас испортишь микросхему, Пит». Но во взгляде, в нежной улыбке светилась правда, которую не обязательно было озвучивать. Они перебрасывались глупостями, Питер даже не была уверена, кто из них больше болтает, но в их пространстве, в их вакууме на двоих стояла уютная, теплая тишина.

Лишь один раз про ее имя спросили. Наташа будто решила выразить общее беспокойство:

— Почему Пит? — они сидели в зале собраний и, вообще-то, обсуждали предстоящую крупную миссию.

Питер пожала плечами. Можно было, конечно, спросить Тони, почему. Но она сомневалась, что у него есть ответ.

— Потому что Питер, — ответил Тони за нее.

Питер подняла на него взгляд. Он смотрел на нее. И лицо у него было какое-то странное. Будто ничего кроме нее он сейчас не замечал и не понимал, зачем говорит такие очевидные вещи, кому. Наташа, наверное, тоже это увидела.

— Понятно, — сказала она просто и тут же переключилась на обсуждение их основной задачи на миссии.

Задача же Питер была простая: быть с Тони. Всегда.


End file.
